Adrianna LaFromboise
Appearance Long, rough, black hair tied into dreads. Her eyes are sharp, but not small, and their color is a dark black. They show emotion frequently and easily, often betraying her. Her skin is of a lighter complexion. She's tall, and a little more on the thin side, but she's not weak. Not that busty and only barely has an ass. She wears a collared blue(the accents being a dark silver color) tailcoat with cuffs at the end of the sleeves, the buttons are elaborate and of a silvered color, but are dull and don't shine. Underneath she wears an unkempt yellowed long sleeved tunic tucked into high wasted grey pants. Her boots match her coat, but the blue is faded and worn, like she takes more care into her coat than anything else. She also has a large-brimmed and decorative hat of a sun faded blue fabric. A basic leather belt carries a saber and a decorated flintlock pistol. Personality Very lively and out there, she makes her ideas heard and she tries to be honest with those she cares about. She likes making friends over some alcohol, but can easily 180° with the wrong words. She's protective and materialistic and easily swayed by money or items of value and close people. Backstory Growing up on the streets of Tartaruga. Third eldest of five brothers and one sister * Eldest: Brewry - Alive. Second tallest(6’7), brawny, long curled hair (to the shoulders), head of the family. Loud and friendly, good leader. 31 (8 when thrown out) * Second: Chauncey- Alive. Tallest(6’10), thin, long straighter hair(Past shoulders), smartest. Taught the others how to read and such. Quieter, colder, wants to go to Lucertola one day, good teacher. 30 (7 when thrown out) * Third: Adrianna - Alive. Third tallest(6’4). 28 (5 when thrown out) * Fourth: Avellino - Deceased. Got sick at the age of 7 and died at 11, would be 28 (5 when thrown out) * Fifth: Fabrizio - Deceased. Got sick at the age of 6 and died at 10, would be 27 (4 when thrown out) * Sixth: Gabriel - Deceased. Got sick at the age of 4 and died at 8, would be 25 (2 when thrown out) * Seventh: Madeleine - Shortest(5’7) Kinda thin, long curled hair(to the lower back). Cheerful, she tries her best for her sibling who take good care of her. 25 (2 when thrown out) Parents threw them out when Adrianna was five. Chauncey took it upon himself to educate what he could and care for the younger siblings while Brewry tried to work. Avellino, Fabrizio and Gabriel gradually got sicker as years passed as they were physically weak to begin with. Out of fear that Madeleine would get sick too, Brewry, Adrianna, and Chauncey cared for her a great deal in many different ways. When Adrianna was 17, she started pirating for money. She visited her siblings less and less, getting caught up in the sailing. She completely stopped when she came across the Dame Dans la Glace and became the captain of it as well as attaining her ice abilities. Hasn't seen them in 6 years. Resources Needles and threads wrapped in a kit. Coin purse tucked away. Tiny bottles of water. Equipment Flintlock, saber, water capsules, needle & thread kit. Skills Very good eye and aim. Skilled in use of the falchion, shortsword, and sabers. Can sew and stitch clothing as well as repair it. Knows quite a bit of survival skills on the water as well as on the streets. Pirate Curse/Feat Major: Able to freeze and manipulate frozen water and objects, but they have to be frozen in order to manipulate them. Minor: Telepathy with everyone within a 2,000ft radius. Not able to control what she sends all the time when she opens up her telepathy channel, and most of what she can send is an emotion or a few words, but it’s to EVERYONE. Impossible to be directed at a single person. Versatility She freezes the floor for the most part, causing enemies to be rooted or to slip at first. She than may manipulate it to spike, which either causes the floor to cave in, or causes it to impale targets. She could also freeze projectiles and have them explode on impact, encasing the targeted area in some ice. On rainy days, she uses the abundance of water to her advantage and creates a multitude of sharp objects to battle with. As a defensive, she tries to freeze targeted areas before they hit, or freeze them to her. If she tries to armour herself with the ice completely, it comes with obvious risks as she isnt immune to the cold. She’ll use the telepathy to communicate with her crew members, or swamp the minds of intruders with white noise or anger, depending on what she’s feeling. Category:Mariner Category:OC Category:All Characters